villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Commander Peepers
Commander Peepers is the secondary antagonist of Season 1 and recurring antagonist of Season 2 of the 2013 Disney television series Wander Over Yonder. He was voiced by Tom Kenny, who also played the Ice King in Adventure Time. Biography Peepers serves as Lord Hater's number one henchman, adviser, and second-in-command. He is also the leader of the Watchdogs. Like Hater, he opposes Wander and Sylvia but does not hold as big a grudge against them. He is extremely loyal to Hater, though often under-appreciated for his work. He and Hater get along quite well, although Hater claims they aren't friends. Peepers is always coming up with plans that often go ignored and also comforts Hater and acts as his voice of reason. He and Hater are always disagreeing over how to conquer the galaxy. Peepers thinks that Wander is no more than a little annoyance and insists the warlord ignore him and focus more on the conquest, but Hater is too obsessed with destroying Wander and does not listen to his suggestions. Because of this, Peppers, despite his loyalty, starts getting agitated by Hater's desire to kill Wander. He also protects and suggests Hater against their villainy rivals. For example, he aids his leader when shooting at Awesome's troops and suggests he not show off for Lord Dominator and wait to confront her when they are best prepared (despite Hater's strong feelings for her). Trivia *In most episodes, Wander calls him "Mister Peepers" but calls him Commander Peepers in "The Bounty". *In episodes that focus on him, Peepers has his own theme music. *"The Prisoner" is the first episode peepers is called "Commander Peepers ". *"The Void" and "The Matchmaker" are the only episodes Peepers appears in without any dialogue. *In "The Stray", "The Big Job", "The Enemies", "The Stray", and "The Rider" are the only episodes Peepers doesn't appear in. *"The Rider" is the only half hour special Peepers doesn't appear in. *Its hinted in "The Prisoner", that he wants to be In charge of the Hater Empire *In the short "The Killjoy", Peepers sees Lord Hater some *In Season three, Peepers was going to have his own story arc about his past. *In "The Gift 2: The Gardening", it is hinted that he wants to be taller. *In " The Breakfast", It is revealed that Peepers is a good cook. *In "The Axe", it is shown that he is strong. *In "The Show Stopper", it reveals that Peepers is a good drummer. Gallery Images Lord Dominator's silhouette..jpg Commander Peepers.jpg Peepers.jpg Peepers.png WOY short opening 3.jpg|Lord Hater and Commander Peepers along with their Watchdog army S1e7 Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers.jpg|Watchdogs agreeing with Peepers S1e8a The bounty hunters with Lord Hater.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-15h45m43s266.png S1e13b New Hater Kingdom.jpg S1E16P31.png|Commander Peepers giving Greg a wedgie Wingmen.png|Commander Peepers and Watchdogs cornered by Wingmen Tumblr om9jbfCjIz1viui83o1 500.png|Commander Peepers taking over planets Water Wingmen.png Psychic Battallion.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-23-14h33m32s046.png|Commander Peepers with Lord Hater Videos Commander Peepers Theme Song Navigation Category:Spy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters Category:Military Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Fighters Category:Strategic Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Slaver Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Torturer Category:Protective Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Crackers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Polluters Category:Greedy Category:Harbingers Category:Minion Category:Disciplinarians Category:Charismatic Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Starvers Category:Elitist Category:Incompetent Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Monster Master Category:Propagandists Category:Weaklings Category:Jingoists Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:On & Off Category:Totalitarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Barbarian Category:Enigmatic Category:Criminals Category:Defilers Category:Affably Evil